


broken promises

by lemonyellowlogic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But also, Child TommyInnit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tales From The SMP, The Village That Went Mad, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellowlogic/pseuds/lemonyellowlogic
Summary: "Let me tell you a story, Tom.”“A st-story?”Tommy leaned back from where he lay on Phil’s chest and the man smiled, “Yes, a story. One that’s been passed down for the last few hundred years. My dad told me, and now I’ll tell you.”-o-phil tells tommy the story of the village that went mad.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	broken promises

“Dad?”

Phil jumped, his eye peering open from where he lay on the couch in front of the fireplace. He saw his youngest son standing there in the hallway, a stuffed cow held tightly to his chest and a quivering lip.

“Tommy? What is it, sweetheart?”

The six-year-old sniffled before bolting towards his father, throwing his arms around his middle and crying into his shirt.

Phil cupped his head with one hand and brought the boy to his lap with the other, holding him close. He saw Wilbur walk out into the hallway, eyes clearly peering over before they went wide with recognition.

He whispered loudly, “Is he okay?”

“Shhh,” The father hushed his older son, carding his fingers through the blond’s messy hair. He waved the young teen away, and Wilbur pursed his lips before nodding and turning away.

Tommy sobbed again, the fabric tight in his little hands. He sniffled before looking up at his dad, eyes wet.

“I...I had a bad dream.”

Phil hummed, stroking the boy’s back, “You did? Can you tell me about it?”

“I…” He hiccuped, rubbing at an eye, “I was alone, everyone left. Wilbur, Techno, they left me alone. It was really dark, and really cold, and you weren't there! I was alone again, and you-you left me behind.”

“Oh, Tom,” He held the boy closer to his chest, the boy wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck, “I’ll never leave you, okay?”

Tommy hiccuped, “P-promise?”

Phil smiled softly, kissing Tommy’s forehead, “Promise. Let me tell you a story, Tom.”

“A st-story?”

Tommy leaned back from where he lay on Phil’s chest and the man smiled, “Yes, a story. One that’s been passed down for the last few hundred years. My dad told me, and now I’ll tell you.”

Tommy’s eyes, while still red, now shined with a tired excitement, “Tell me!”

Phil smiled before clearing his throat, “Of course, Tommy.”

He cradled his boy in his arms, “Well, there was once a town, filled to the brim with people. But one day, people started to die.”

“What?” Tommy looked nervous.

Phil pressed a finger to his lips, “Don’t worry, it’s not too sad.”

“There were some bad people in the village, witches who could fly and hide and hurt. In this village, there was a boy named Robin. He lived with his adopted father, who was blind and shunned by others for being a hybrid.”

“What kind? Pig, like Techie? A bird like you?”

“No, neither. He was a cat, with little ears and a long tail. People were suspicious of him, not liking people for being different back then, but Robin didn’t care. He loved his father because he loved him back no matter what.

“One day, there was a trial to find the bad man. They thought it was the father, for no reason other than he was different, but Robin was mad. His dad wasn’t bad, his dad stayed with him, never left him alone since he met him. “

“What happened to him, dad? Did they live happy ever after?”

“Not happy, Tommy, happily, and…” He remembered the true ending, where they threw the father into lava, and then the boy was so mad that he twisted the system around on its head and convinced the people to kill him too, all so he could be with his father again. He winced, and he shook his head.

“They did. Robin...he convinced his father that the village was bad and the two ran away, with only the two of them and the clothes on their backs. They didn’t need anyone else, because they already had all that mattered to them: each other.”

“You’re my Robin, Tommy. I’ll always be here with you, always will be at your side, always here to help you, I promise.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Phil kissed his youngest’s forehead again, picking up the exhausted boy and bringing him back to his room, his long wings dragging slightly on the floor with exaustion. As he tucked the boy in and brought the blanket to his chin, a little spindly arm shot out and grabbed his hand, “I love you, Dad.”

Phil smiled softly, “I love you too, Tommy. He picked the little hand off of him and heard Tommy sigh, turning over in his bed and getting comfortable. He slowly walked out of the room, closing the door softly when he noticed Wilbur behind him.

“You didn’t mention Helga this time.”

Phil snorted. Helga, the prostitute of the village was Wilbur’s favorite part of the story.

“Of course I didn’t, he's six, Wilbur. You only know about Helga ‘cause you were like twelve when I told you the tale.”

Wilbur leaned against his father and looked into the room, where a tiny crack allowed him to see his brother breathing softly in slumber.

“Do you really believe that dumb story, Phil?”

He shrugged, “It’s a tale, and they're often rooted in some sort of truth. I’m not sure of details, those always get embellished over time.” He shook his head, “Now, it’s time for you to get to bed too, you little jerk.”

Wilbur snorted, hugging his father before walking into his shared room with Techno. His eldest child was asleep, snoring loudly with his long pink hair all in front of his face. Phil smiled before closing the door to their room and walking towards his own room. He cracked his back as he sat on his bed, he regretted falling asleep in the living room that was for sure. But, he’s glad he was there to comfort Tommy.

Phil smiled, he knew he would always be there for his youngest.

-o-

Tommy cursed, his hands freezing where he sat under the tent. He gazed at the portal, eyes tired and body shivering, but he didn’t lose hope. He’d only been alone for a few days, his father has to know he'd been exiled at this point. But why won't he come? Why won’t he come to save him like he promised? Was Tommy not loving enough, not enough like Robin? Was _he_ not enough?

His dad had promised he'd save Tommy from being alone. But he lied.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions below!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lemonyellowlogic or on twitter @lmonyllowlgic!


End file.
